


Blinded Secret Santa

by VoltageStone



Series: Jori Collections 2018-2021 [13]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Bad Smut Contest, Cheating, F/F, Jori - Freeform, Second Person, Sexual Content, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: In which Jade gives Tori her Secret Santa present. In which passion consumes them.[Written for a bad smut writing contest; I am proud of it...so I know I failed. XD]
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Series: Jori Collections 2018-2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945861
Kudos: 55





	Blinded Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShecagoIsSoTwoYearsAgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShecagoIsSoTwoYearsAgo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bad Victorious Smut-Writing Contest!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588449) by [ShecagoIsSoTwoYearsAgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShecagoIsSoTwoYearsAgo/pseuds/ShecagoIsSoTwoYearsAgo). 



> As you probably read in the summary, this work was done for a BAD smut writing contest on the Jori Discord server that I'm a part of. I somehow wound up writing a...poem. Uh, right. Anyway, follow the link to whom I gifted this work to, and/or the "Inspired by" note to see the rest of the contests (and vote in the comments; fun right?).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> :D

You didn't expect this.  
You didn't know what you expected, truthfully.  
You _did_ expect your attempts to miss.  
But they didn't. She drug you in—it's lunacy.

"I— We're doing this now?!"

The immediacy didn't really matter.  
A month. A year. A day. A week.  
But a moment? Oh the flatter.  
Before _that_ moment, your attempts were meek.

"I was waiting for you to ask."

Peppermint overwhelms you.  
It burns your lips.  
Her hands are set to pursue,  
and you move with her hips.

"Wear this."

Nothing is in sight.  
All is black.  
Already, your neck is marked by bites.  
Already, she ravages your back.

"A...blindfold?"

"Merry Christmas."

Sheets of silk,  
mixed with sweltering skin.  
Skin of milk,  
churning with that of gin.

"Please—"

"No. No names."

Your wrists were caught in her grasp,  
and behind her, you stumbled.  
Now, your hands are buried in the bed as you gasp.  
And behind you, she mounts, grappled.

"Merry Christmas, from yours truly..."

The whisper still haunts the skin it crawled across.  
Hard candy cracks between your teeth.  
Her hands continue to dance, aggravation spreading like moss.  
Impatience sets you to seethe.

"Just... Fucking..."

She hushes you. So sweetly. So tantalizing.  
Your groans and whimpers seep through,  
through the candy-cane, so appetizing.  
It shatters in your mouth, your thoughts askew.

"You're not begging, are you?"

Your teeth grit.  
You want to unravel.  
"You fucking tease..." you spit.  
You hope the crackle in your voice didn't tattle.

"Do you want this?"

"What do you think?!"

Her voice leaves your ear.  
She slides off.  
It's too much to bear,  
the lack of her touch of Molotov.

"Come sit on Santa's lap."

"You little—"

With a (quite literal) blind ease, you comply.  
She guides you to her, lips smoldering.  
You've had none better—that you cannot lie.  
In a way, her touch in comparison is sobering.

"God...you're perfect."

You purr against her,  
rolling your hips against her,  
gasping when she enters,  
your moan melding into a blur.

"I-I need more."

Against your neck, she grins.  
Your nails rake her warm back.  
You feel her leave a dark mark of your sins.  
If you didn't need to hide it, you'd put it on a plaque.

"Fuck... _Fuck_ , don't—"

Your body swallows.  
It shudders with her fingers inside.  
As everything surges, nothing is left hollow.  
Your heart thumps, fried.

"Is there anything more to this present?"

"Keep that blindfold on, then yes."

Her husk is bewitching.  
The fucking gank.  
With both of your lips stitching,  
your eagerness has her allure to thank.

"I want to taste you."

"I— _Shit!_ "

You're flipped to your back, trapped as a turtle.  
The bites, the pecks—they follow her down your body.  
Your yearning has left her feast to be plentiful.  
As she dives in, you find her touch godly.

"I-I— _Holy...shit..._ "

How is it you come apart so easily?  
How long have you wanted this?  
Her innocence is one of deceit.  
The temptation was always there...to kiss.

"Fuck, I— I need... _God dammit._ "

Damn her. Damn this blindfold.  
It's all a trap that you walked into.  
And yet...without, you're cold.  
And yet, to see her is all you want to do.

"What do you need?"

Her words vibrate against you.  
You feel her smirk.  
She feels victorious, and you swear you'll sue.  
At a sudden tremor, your hands jerk.

"I-I need to see you."

"You know what the deal is."

Good lord. She's never made it easy.  
But what did you expect?  
Everything is building up, her mouth kept busy.  
Your hands find her hair, and your voice is wrecked:

"I-I... _Tori!_ "

She's too enthralled to answer.

Lungs heaving, you arch.  
Head spinning, you buck.  
All at once, heat comes to barge.  
And you determine: _That was a good fuck._

"That was only a, like, ten minutes."

Through your stunned pleasure—  
of witchery, surely—you groan.  
The blindfold is slipped off with leisure,  
and you blink at her figure, irritation thrown.

"Holy...fuck..."

She tilts her head, bemused.  
Your hands travel along her hips,  
eyes to her bronze skin—fused.  
With your silence, Tori captures your lips.

"I'm assuming...you liked it?"

You cannot even give an answer.  
Arms wrap around her waist  
because, suddenly, she's your anchor.  
You kiss her neck with minimal haste.

"Where the hell did you learn that from?"

"Picked up a few things from my first high school."

You grin against Tori.  
With your lips and hands busy, you look around.  
Come to find, this isn't _her_ territory.  
You anticipate a meltdown.

"Are we...in Trina's room?"

"Why'd you think I put the blindfold on you?"

Now you assume you're a part of a sibling rivalry.  
A little argument, perhaps?  
Not that you care—you're too swept away by Tori's devilry.  
So long as _this_ is kept under wraps.

"So...why?"

Curiosity got the best of you  
since on second-thought,  
Tori is _proud_ where she'd usually be rue.  
Did you change things? _You_ alone were brought.

"She fucked James in my bed because it was cleaner."

Tori hovers over you, your hands at the arch of her back.  
Your stomach is giddy, and your mind whirls.  
You're still hung up on Tori being good in the sack—  
and who'd knew she'd _actually_ know her way around girls?

"And you thought I wouldn't agree anyway?"

Her shrug is playful.  
Eagerly, you flip her over until she's below.  
You're enamored by her eyes—though they were spiteful.  
Now, you're as ready as ever to bestow.

"Doesn't matter. Do you want the rest of your gift?"

"You haven't given _me_ anything yet."

With a shake of your head, your eyes roll.  
She chuckles below you, her fingertips caressing.  
You wonder if she's thinking about you—the girlfriend she stole.  
By the greedy look in her eyes, it doesn't take much guessing.

"How about you enjoy your present and quit playing leader...?"

"Alright, alright, Jade. I'll be quiet."

You lean forward,  
lips locking hungrily.  
Forget Trina's assured horror,  
you say, huskily:

"Now _I_ didn't say you need to be quiet."

**. . .**

You jerk. With a glower, you look around the classroom. Andre, Beck and Cat watch you from their desks beside yours. "Are you alright, babe?" Beck asks. "You fell asleep there."

"What?" You look around, then drop your eyes to the paper. It's blank other than your name, the date, class and period. "What are we doing?"

Andre answers, "A poem...?" You arch your pieced brow. "We—"

"Ah, Jade!" Your glare is immediately swiped to Sikowitz. "Glad you're awake! Do you have your poem done?"

"Uh, no."

He crossed his arms. "Do you _know_ what you're supposed to be doing?"

The whole class watches as you sink into your seat. "No."

"Did you do your Secret Santa project?"

You narrow your eyes. "Yes, I did."

He tapped the blank sheet of paper with a grin. "Then write a poem about it."

"I have to write a poem about _Tori?!_ " you hiss. "How am I supposed to do that?!"

Sikowitz shrugged, and pranced away. Beck sighed, and grumbled, "Well maybe instead of being lazy, you should've given Tori a better present than an idea."

Your jaw is slacked, and Tori briefly turns around with a wandering gaze. "Yeah Jade, why didn't you do something fun?" Her mischievous grin catches you off-guard, and a smile barely cracks across your lips.

 _You certainly did._ _  
_ _You will scour for another chance._  
_Even if your relational status forbids,_ _  
_ _it won't stop your next advance:_

"Well then, I'll have to try again, won't I?"

"If it means a better present, yeah."


End file.
